Attracted to you
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: Read and find out


**Ok so this is a one shot for Stephnexus I hope you like it girl and sorry it took a little bit I was having some trouble putting it together but I did and happy at the way it turned out.**

My name is Stephanie and I work for tna impact anyway I was walking around backstage when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that" I said.

"Watch where you are going" They said.

I looked up and saw Austin Aries who I really like.

"I said I was sorry" I said.

"Whatever just watch were the hell you are going bitch" Austin said.

"Excuse me" I said.

"You heard what I said" Austin said.

"Why are you such an ass to me? I never did anything to you" I said.

"Because I can be now get out of my way bitch" Austin said.

I didn't move so Austin pushed past me. I watched him walk away and when I turned around I saw Tara, Aj styles, Beer money, Alex Shelley, Brooke, Velvet Sky and Sting standing there looking at me. I was so embarrassed that I ran. I ran out side and leaned against the wall I heard someone walk outside and stand in front of me I didn't bother to look up until I heard their voice.

"Hey Steph are you ok?" They asked.

I looked up and saw Alex Shelley there.

"Yea I'm ok Alex" I said.

"You don't look ok" Alex said.

"I'm fine" I said.

"No you are not look what Austin did was uncalled for so how about I take you out to a dinner or a movie or something to cheer you up" Alex said.

"Thanks Alex" I said.

"Your welcome now lets go" Alex said.

Alex walked me to his car and opened the door for me I got in and he went to the other side.

"So movie or dinner your call" Alex said.

"Umm dinner" I said.

I was starving.

"Ok" Alex said and backed out of the parking lot.

Alex drove us to a diner when we were seated and we ordered we started talking.

"What Austin did was very uncalled for he shouldn't have done that" Alex said.

"I know" I said.

Me and Alex talked all through dinner I have to say Alex was very easy to talk to. Once we were done eating Alex drove us to the hotel and he walked me to my room.

"I had a really nice time Alex thank you" I said.

"Your welcome I hope we can do it again sometime" Alex said.

"I would like that" I said.

"Great I'll see you tomorrow" Alex said.

"Yea" I said.

"Goodnight" Alex said kissing my cheek.

"Goodnight" I said.

I walked into my room and got ready for bed. Over the next few weeks me and Alex were spending a lot of time together we were getting really close and I have been avoiding Austin as much as I can but I do still like him Right now I am with Alex taking a walk in the park we sat down at a near by bench.

"I'm having a really great time Alex" I said.

"Me too" Alex said.

"Can I tell you something?" Alex asked.

"Yea of course" I said.

"I know you like Austin Aries but I have to tell you that I am really starting to like you" Alex said

Then Alex kissed me. I pulled away and was shocked.

"Alex I don't like you like that I like Austin" I said.

"Why would you like a cocky asswhole like him?" Alex asked.

"I don't know I just do" I said.

Alex kissed me again. I pushed him away.

"Alex please I don't like you" I said.

"I'm sorry Steph" Alex said.

"It's ok look I have to get back to my room" I said.

"Ok" Alex said.

I walked to my room and got ready for bed. I can't believe Alex kissed me he knows I like Austin.

**Alex's POV**

I kissed Stephanie twice and she said she doesn't like me like that because she like Austin Aries even though he embarrassed the hell out of her I don't see why she would like a cocky jackass like him but she will be mine.

**Austin's POV**

I was in my hotel room thinking about Stephanie and how I embarrassed her a few weeks ago I feel bad about it I was wrong to be rude with her. I heard she's getting really close to Alex Shelley I can't help but feel jealous over it I think I'm starting to like Stephanie.

**Back to Stephanie's POV (Next day)**

I was in my lockeroom when there was a knock at the door I opened the door and there stood Alex Shelley.

"What's up Alex" I said.

"Nothing much" Alex said.

"Ok so what do you want?" I asked.

Alex smirked and pushed me into the room.

"Alex what are you doing?" I asked scared.

Alex shut and locked the door.

"Alex get out" I said.

"No Steph" Alex said.

Alex pushed me against the wall.

"Alex what are you doing?" I asked scared.

Alex said nothing and kissed me forcefully. I tried to push him off but he pinned my hands above my head.

"Alex stop" I said.

"No you shouldn't like a cocky jackass like Austin Aries you should like me" Alex said.

"I don't like you Alex I told you that last night" I said.

"I know you did I don't like rejection Stephanie" Alex said.

"Let me go Alex" I said struggling.

"Stop struggling Steph" Alex said.

"Help me" I screamed still struggling.

Alex slapped me. I looked at him shocked I never thought he would hit a girl.

"Shut up" Alex said.

Alex threw me on the couch that was in the lockeroom and he climbed on top of me.

"Alex get off of me" I said.

"Shut up" Alex said.

Alex ripped my shirt off and I started screaming. I heard someone knock on the door.

"Are you ok Stephanie?" I heard them ask.

"Austin is that you?" I asked.

"Yea it's me are you ok?" Austin asked.

"No help me" I yelled.

Alex got mad at that and hit me again. Austin threw open the door and threw Alex off of me.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Austin yelled.

"She rejected me" Alex said.

"So just because she rejected you doesn't mean you have the right to attack her" Austin said.

Alex glared at Austin then he left.

"Are you ok Steph?" Austin asked.

"Yea I think so" I said.

"Here you go Steph" Austin said handing me back my shirt.

"Thank you Austin" I said.

"Your welcome" Austin said.

There was an awkward silence between us.

"Look if he tries to attack you again come find me" Austin said.

"Ok I will thank you Austin" I said.

"Your welcome" Austin said and left.

I sighed and packed my stuff to leave I walked to the exit I was pushed against the wall by Alex.

"Alex what do you want?" I asked.

"You that's what I want" Alex said.

"I don't like you Alex" I said.

"You will be mine Stephanie" Alex said and walked off.

I drove to the hotel and went up to my room. A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door I answered and was shocked to see Austin Aries there.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Can I umm talk to you?" Austin asked.

"Yea sure" I said moving out of the way.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I'm just going to cut right to the chase here" Austin said.

"Ok" I said.

"Look I am starting to have feeling for you and I know you like me too" Austin said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I heard Alex say that" Austin said.

"Oh" I said.

"Is it true do you like me?" Austin asked.

"Yes its true" I said.

Austin kissed me I was shocked at first but I kissed him back I pulled away after a few minutes.

"If you liked me then why did you embarrass me in front of some of the roster?" I asked.

"About that I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that after I saw you hanging out with Alex I got Jealous" Austin said.

"Is that why you helped me when Alex attacked me?" I asked.

"Part of it" Austin said.

"What's the other part?" I asked.

"I heard you screaming" Austin said.

"Oh" I said.

"So what do you say? Going to give me a chance?" Austin asked.

"Yes I'll give a chance" I said.

"Great" Austin said and kissed me.

"Don't hurt me Austin" I said.

"I won't I promise" Austin said.

"Good" I said.

**Well there you go StephNexuse I did my best so I hope you like it and please review.**

**Peace and love **

**Vanessa**


End file.
